


Spiders have cold feet

by Staubengel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot to deal with my Spideypool feels after it became canon at the Golden Globes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly unbetad, but lovely fancykraken helped me a little with the wording <3  
> All mistakes are my fault and I don't care.

It was a lazy Sunday morning in late autumn, with faint light filtering in through the curtains and the distant sound of cars driving down the road making it through the closed window.

Peter was still in bed, half wrapped up in the blanket, but slowly came to realise that he was waking up. He lay on his stomach, limbs sprawled in every direction, and – as he came to realise too – he had somehow swapped places with Wade during the night. Normally the merc slept on the left side of the bed and Peter on the right, but judging from how Peter's left hand dangled in the air and his right arm and foot were both touching another body that could only be Wade's, it seemed like their nightly cuddling had gone so far as to make them roll over completely.

Groaning because he didn't feel like being awake yet, Peter moved over to lie on his left side and snuggled against his lover more fully.

What he got back in return was a low grunt. “Your feet are cold,” Wade mumbled, still half asleep.

“Mh mh,” Peter denied and rubbed his foot against Wade's on purpose. “Yours are just hot.”

Wade grunted again and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “They're nothing against the heat of my flaming morning wood,” he announced as he rolled onto his back and pulled Peter on top of his body. “Set on fire just for you to warm you up, babe. You can take it rectally or orally, both works. Just make sure to take the full dose all at once, three times a day, for the rest of your life.”

Peter laughed and made himself more comfortable on the idiot he called a boyfriend, which was hard since the blanket was really awkwardly crumbled between their bodies.

“I already made one commitment to live with for the rest of my life, and since both I and this commitment have an indifferent lifespan, that will be a very long rest I'll have to deal with,” he stated. “Making another one to your dick three times a day would probably kill me.”

“Aw, you're breaking my heart, Baby Boy,” Wade whined.

“Better than your dick,” Peter replied.

The other man laughed and squeezed his partner tenderly. “How about a commitment to warm socks then?” he suggested. “I can knit you some. Red ones, since red suits you so well. And is our shared colour. The colour of love. The colour of Canada! The colour of fire, which brings me back to my morning wood that –“

“Oh, Jesus, will you _stop_ that blabbering, I can't take that much of it before breakfast,” Peter begged. “Or after. Or ever, really. Also why and since when can you knit?”

“All Canadians can knit, it's one of the many talents we are born with,” Wade explained to him. “Together with moose-wrestling and snow-shoe-racing. Not to mention the beaver-throwing.”

“I thought you were throwing logs,” Peter chuckled.

“Mh, normal Canadians, maybe,” Wade admitted. “But I personally prefer to ride those.”

Again, Peter laughed and softly smacked his boyfriend's chest. “You're the worst,” he whined. “How do I even survive you.”

“Ah, yes, the Pool tends to be too much for some,” Wade acknowledged. “But not for you, Petey Pie. I've seen you takin' it _so good!”_   With that he whipped up his hips, catapulting Peter's lower body up a little which made the young man squeak in exaggerated surprise.

“Stop it, you loser!” he giggled. “Stop, make it stop!”

“Neveeeer,” Wade crowed and continued to thrust up his hips which made Peter bob up and down, giggling helplessly while the merc planted several kisses on his cheek.

“Stop!” Peter demanded repeatedly, though it didn't sound too authentic together with his laughter. “Stop, stop, stop, help! Help, I'm being molested!”

“Noooo, you're being loooved,” Wade corrected and rolled them over so he almost buried Peter under his bulk.

“That's basically the same thing with you,” Peter claimed and wiggled his body to help Wade out who was yanking at the blanket until it finally covered both their lower halves completely.

The Canadian sniffled and trapped Peter's cool feet between his own to warm them. “Oh, don't be so hard on me,” he mumbled into Peter's hair.

“Why, I thought you liked it when I become hard,” Spidey countered.

A rich laugh shook Wade's body and he once more wrapped his arms around his lover to hold him close.

“You got me there,” he admitted and pressed a kiss on Peter's wild mob of hair. “I love it when you get hard for me, babe. Or when you get soft. Or really anything you do, doesn't matter. I just love you in all your ways, whatever the stiffness.”

Peter smiled widely and snuggled even closer against the strong physique of his partner, drawing in his scent with a deep breath.

“I love you too, you hot-footed dumbass,” he said and softly caressed Wade's broad back. “And I will do so for the rest of our lives. And not just three times a day, but all day long, on every day that exists.”

“Aw, stop it, you're making me lose my cool,” Wade chuckled softly. “Which is confusing, cause a minute ago we were discussing just how hot I am.”

“I don't care about your temperature, just as you don't care about my stiffness,” Peter teased.

Wade laughed again and placed his hands on Peter's cheeks to guide his face up and plant a soft kiss onto his lips. “I love you, Baby Boy,” he whispered.

Peter smiled and stretched a little until their lips almost touched again. “I love you too, Canadian Hot Guy,” he replied lowly. Then he joined their mouths again in a long, tender kiss that soon made both of them forget about his cold feet.

 


End file.
